A pesar de todo
by Debeselis
Summary: Los años pasaron; Toris y Feliks ya no son los mismos de antes. La desesperanza y la tristeza los acompañan a cada momento. De todos modos siempre hay un motivo para ser felices cuando hay amor.


Habían pasado años, siglos, desde la última vez que se vieron después de semejante separación forzosa, y tantas cosas pasaron durante todo ese tiempo que ya ni se conocían el uno al otro. Toris había incorporado una falta de esperanza y un deseo de vivir casi extinto, debido a tantas exigencias y abusos por parte del ruso. Feliks en cambio había visto dolor y muerte a su alrededor, sumados a su propia pena interna. Ya nadie lo quería en su país, el pueblo creía que él tenía la culpa de que Polonia quedara en la ruina; y tal vez tenían razón, pero era injustificable cómo deseaban que fuera asesinado por los austríacos y prusianos.

Así superaron enérgicamente todos los dolorosos obstáculos para llegar al día en que ansiaran su amada libertad. Pero Toris no quería ver a su amigo incondicional. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar así? Muchos años habían pasado, por mucho tiempo fue torturado y calumniado, forzado a servir a un demonio de persona…, y Feliks era el único culpable de todo eso. No quería volver a verlo.

Sin embargo, sus pasos descuidados lo llevaron, sin darse cuenta siquiera, hacia el lugar donde él vivía. Seguramente fue un acto inconsciente, pues era el único lugar al cual podía ir, pero no se atrevía a ver el rostro de su amigo, no cuando sabía que el dolor podía estar marcado en su hermoso cuerpo tanto como en el suyo.

Pero no tuvo opciones: el polaco lo vio desde el otro lado de la calle, en medio de una lluvia torrencial. El cielo estaba gris como el alma del lituano, cuyos ojos se nublaron al ver al rubio resplandecer a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Tenía ganas de llorar. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Liet, tanto tiempo!

Feliks se topó de cerca con la mirada vacía del lituano y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, a su vez que el aire parecía faltarle. Notó que algo muy importante había desaparecido en su querido Liet, y se preocupó por ello. Apoyó ambas manos en el rostro del castaño y le transmitió su calor a esas mejillas lívidas y frías como la nieve, lo cual despertó al lituano de su sueño despierto.

Toris no pudo creer que su compañero hubiera permanecido igual de joven que la última vez, sin ninguna herida ni marca, tan puro e inmaculado como cuando era un niño inocente. Cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre las de Feliks, sintiendo un poco más su calor. Un suspiro se hizo vapor y una lágrima surcó su rostro.

- Tipo que, ahora tienes que abrir los ojos.

La voz de Feliks parecía protegerlo, reconfortarlo, devolverle a su alma aquella felicidad perdida, y sus suaves manos le transmitían todos los mejores años junto a él en forma de cálidas caricias. Era el momento perfecto que había soñado todas las noches, cuando los sueños eran su único medio de escape de la realidad.

Terminaron uniendo sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo que liberó sus mentes de toda preocupación. El pasado los unió inesperadamente; fueron separados por fuerzas impulsadas por el egoísmo; sin embargo el presente era suyo y, a pesar de todo, ansiaban compartir juntos el futuro. Un dulce beso por parte del polaco se lo demostró.

El polaco lo llevó hasta su casa, la cual había quedado bien reparada después de tantos destrozos. Feliks sonreía mientras le contaba a su amigo que había encontrado algo positivo en medio de todo el desastre, y que gracias a eso logró remodelar la casa a su antojo. Toris sonreía también al notar los pintorescos detalles en rosa, pero extrañaba mucho el antiguo lugar donde se habían criado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el campo?

- Tipo que construyeron varias casas y edificios por esa zona, pero todavía está nuestro "lugar".

El lituano se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso y se alegró por dentro al saber que no se había hecho nada en aquel lugar tan especial para ellos, donde habían compartido algo más que una amistad. Le pidió a Feliks si podía llevarlo hasta ahí, aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado, y el rubio aceptó con gran emoción. Tomaron sus abrigos y caminaron durante media hora, observando la naturaleza y sus sonidos que cantaban una canción de libertad. Se tomaron de la mano con fuerza cuando vieron el árbol marcado con las letras "PxL" y varios corazones a su alrededor, junto a varios garabatos algo borrados por el pasar del tiempo.

- Liet, ¿cómo que no se te hace un nudo en la garganta cuando ves esto?

Toris asintió y lloró en silencio, admirando aquel árbol tatuado con los dibujos bizarros de Feliks y recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado junto a él, cuando eran unos alegres jóvenes llenos de energía y entusiasmo, ansiosos por vivir cada día al máximo. Feliks lo miró y respondió a sus lágrimas, aferrándose a su brazo con un desesperado miedo a perderlo nuevamente.

Se acercaron al árbol y se acomodaron sobre su reconfortante tronco, abrazándose con ternura mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus rostros. Se tomaron unos minutos para recuperarse de todos esos años felices que habían perdido y luego se miraron a los ojos: ambos se atraían con la mirada.

De las delicadas hojas resbalaron pequeñas gotas de rocío que cayeron sobre el rostro del polaco, y sonrió al pensar que el árbol estaría llorando junto a ellos, recordando también todos esos momentos. Pero ambos decidieron revivir el primero de esos recuerdos, el que marcó para siempre sus vidas, el cual los hizo conocer el amor y el deseo de estar siempre juntos, para nunca dejar de amarse: volvieron a unir sus labios con un beso tan simple pero adorable que hacía vibrar el suelo, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor por la fuerza del amor. Todo era tan mágico, solos ellos dos junto a la naturaleza que los cubría con un manto celeste y blanco, mientras los colores de las flores se avivaban, como si todo fuera un sueño hermoso.

Y Toris no pudo más con esa bella sensación, porque quiso llenarse de ella enteramente, y dejar que su cuerpo le transmitiera a su querido Feliks mediante ese beso, que su amor por él era el más puro y sincero, y que superaba todas las barreras conocidas. Porque él era el único que lo podía apartarlo del dolor y el sufrimiento. Porque sólo él podía entregarle la felicidad completa con una simple mirada. Porque era su querido y amado Feliks.

* * *

Para la próxima intento subir una historia de tres capítulos, "Más quiero, más odio"... LietxPol obviamente D:


End file.
